just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
춤 추자 2018
THIS IS FANMADE! THIS IS NOT REAL!! 춤 추자 2018 is the second game of the Korean edition (first excluding the Korean version of Just Dance 2) of the Just Dance video game series for the Wii, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, and PC. The song list featuring popular K-Pop songs to cater to the Korean audience, with K-Pop songs from Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance 2018, and Just Dance 2019. All the features such as Sweat Mode, Kids Mode, and the Gift Machine are present. Like most regional exclusives, online features such as World Dance Floor and Just Dance Unlimited are absent. Instead, bi-monthly songs updates will bring new songs to the tracklist. Double Rumble routines are also absent from the game Gameplay and Features Appearance 춤 추자 2018 ''has the same properties of ''Just Dance 2018 ''with some properties of ''Just Dance 2019, such as difficulty and effort ratings (eight gen and Switch only). The Wii version runs on Just Dance 2019's ''old gen properties Kids Mode * The youngest players will have a blast with the most fun dance playground: the brand new Kids mode! ** 8 new routines were created with the help of kids’ development experts to encourage healthy movement. ** Thanks to a tailored interface, scoring, and special characters, kids will be able to safely enjoy the game in complete autonomy with positive and supportive feedback. Gift Machine * You can earn avatars, skins, alternate routines, and much more with the Gift Machine! ** Each turn costs 100 Mojocoins Song Updates * Now you can dance to more routine with new and improved song updates, with artists like BTS, BlackPink, Red Velvet, EXO, and many more! ** Song updates and only available for eight gen consoles and Switch '''Song updates are as follows:' * Girls Night Out (여자애들 밤에) * One With the Boys (소년과 하나) * Bangtan Takeover (방탄 인수) * Just Dance Hits (그냥 댄스 히트) * Beats from the Far East (먼 동쪽 박동) * June 2019 Song Update Scoring * 승인 (OK) - direct translation * 시원한 (Good) - roughly translates to cool '' in English * 잘 했어 (Super) - roughly translate to ''great job ''in English * 우수한 점 (Perfect) - roughly translates to ''perfection ''in English * 네! (Yeah!) - ''direct translation "Superstar" is still present when you reach 11,000 points and "Megastar" is still present when you reach 12,000 points, but they have been translated to Korean (Both are direct translations) * ** 슈퍼 스타 ** - Superstar * ** 메가 스타 ** -Megastar Default Nicknames Default names such as Crazy, Happy, Jazzy, Sunny * 쾌활한 (Cheerful) Happy * 재즈적인 (Jazzy) direct translation '' * 알랑쇠 (Zany) Crazy * 그루비 (Groovy) Funky * 빛나는 (Glowing) Sunny * 벌꿀의 (Honey) Baby Track List * An asterik (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game * A (*W) indicates that the song is only covered in the Wii Version * A (S) indicates that the song is a Switch exclusive * A (W) indicates that the song is available for the Wii version * A (JDW2) indicates that the song appears in ''Just Dance Wii 2 * A (JDWU) indicates that the song appears in Just Dance Wii U * A (JD2018) indicates that the song appears in Just Dance 2018 * A (K) indicates that this routine is available in Kids Mode * A (KAlt) indicates that this routine has a Kids Mode alternate * A (JD2019) indicates that the song appears in Just Dance 2019 The Wii version's tracklist is the same as Just Dance 2018 for the Wii with added songs from this tracklist. On the Wii U, Switch, and PS4, the songs are listed in the order below Code Exclusives These songs can be unlocked through a secret code * The codes are "bpdance" and "roulette" Alternate Routines * On 8th generation consoles, all alternate routines must be unlocked via the gift machine and are listed in the menu in the order below. * On 7th generation consoles, the routines are unlocked by simply playing the game and are listed in the menu in a random order. ** (K) means that this alternate is available in Kids Mode ** (SU) means that this alternate is part of a song update Removed Songs * (SU) means that the song is later added through a song update Kids Mode * A (JD2015) indicates that this routine is in Just Dance 2015 * A (JD2018) indicates that this routine is in Just Dance 2018's Kids Mode * A (JD2019) indicates that this routine is in Just Dance 2019's Kids Mode ** The Wii Version does not have Kids Mode and therefore these track are not available for the Wii Version Song Updates * An asterik (*) means that the song is covered * A (WM) means that it is on the main track list for the Wii * A (*W) means that the song is only covered in the Wii version * An (RG) means that the song was supposed to be on the main tracklist, but got moved to a song update for unknown reasons * A (JDW2) means that the song appears in Just Dance Wii 2 * A (JDWU) means that the song appears in Just Dance Wii U * A (JD2015C) means that the song appears in the Chinese version of Just Dance 2015 * A (JD2017C) means that the song appears in the Chinese version of Just Dance 2017 * A (JD2018) means that the song appears in Just Dance 2018 * A (JD2019) means that the song appears in Just Dance 2019 * A (JDU) means that this song is available in Just Dance Unlimited Girls Night Out Song Update One With the Boys Song Update Bangtan Takeover Song Update Just Dance Hits Beats from the Far East June 2019 Song Update Trivia * Even though the game's assets are from Just Dance 2018, there are a few features that are from Just Dance 2019 ** The gold move effect and pictogram style is taken from Just Dance 2019 ** Coaches being placed in odd places on the menu square *** That feature was taken from Just Dance 2 * This is the first regional exclusive to have songs from the current game ** This is also the first regional exclusive to have code exclusive songs and console exclusive song *** In addition, this is the first regional exclusive to have songs from other regional exclusive games, in this case Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance Wii U '' and the Chinese versions of ''Just Dance 2015, & Just Dance 2017 **** However, the original versions are used instead of the Japanese versions * This is the second regional exclusive to have cover songs from main game cover artists, first being 舞力全开2015 with Dancing Diva * This is the first regional exclusive to have "Megastar" and "Super" scoring ** Also, this is the first regional exclusive to have Kids Mode * This is the eighth Asian spin off of the Just Dance Franchise * This is the seventh Just Dance (third not counting Japanese games) to not have games for Xbox * Since old gen does not support Korean text, the lyrics are romanized and the score is in English, keeping ''Just Dance 2015's '' properties. ** The new gen version, however, does support Korean text. Therefore the lyrics and score are written in Hangul Gallery Game Files __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Region Exclusives Category:Foreign Category:Korean Exclusives Category:Spin-offs Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanmade